Conected Nature
by Akari Oakenshield
Summary: La guerra entre las nación pro-alfa y la nación igualitaria esta en pleno apogeo, es un mundo pos apocalíptico donde surgieron los omegas para intentar salvar la especie humana, la nación igualitaria tiene dentro de sus guerreros omegas que decidieron entrar a batalla junto a alfas y betas, Yuuri el primer omega en luchar sigue dentro de batalla para mantener su libertad.
1. Chapter 1

La guerra estaba en pleno apogeo , la nación Pro-alfa, Elidea y la nación de Lanair, el mundo se dividía en esas dos partes, eran dos grandes naciones que lo único que contrarias en pensamiento e ideales, la primera enfocada a la dominación, a la supremacía de los alfas sobre omegas y betas, a le expansión y conquista, la segunda era un una nación mas pacifica donde alfas omegas y betas podían convivir en paz, la nación que buscaba la dominación son la parte de la humanidad que no aprendió con el paso del tiempo, los que aun buscaban conservar esa parte sedienta de poder que el humano por siglos ha tenido.

Estaban en el frente de batalla en una ciudad en ruinas que acaban de ganar, con la guerra en ese punto ya se habían perdido mucha gente pero en este punto ya no se podían poner a pensar si fue la mejor idea o si hubiera habido otra forma para poder pactar una paz , para todos los guerreros esta era su realidad ahora, Yuuri el primer omega en ponerse de pie para pedir poder luchar junto con los alfas y los betas, fue la inspiración necesaria para que los omegas vieran que a pesar de ser omegas podían hacer algo que podían luchar, la ciencia , la tecnología, la industria, todo había caído por la ambición del hombre por la dominación, se vivía ahora en pequeñas aldeas, sin mucha tecnología ni armas de fuego, eso les daba una cierta desventaja a los omegas ya que no podían tener la fuerza de un alfa, pero ellos mismos comenzaron a tomar la ventaja de ser omegas para la batalla a su forma, los omegas un regalo de la naturaleza para que los humanos no se extinguieran estaban muy conectados con esta naturaleza con la tierra y eso era algo que podían usar a su favor podían sentir las vibraciones de la tierra incluso algunos controlar plantas y pedir ayuda a otros seres vivientes. Yuuri es lo que hacía, sostenía su espada con fuerza estando con pies descalzos sintiendo las vibraciones, ya solo quedaba uno que otro de los guerreros de la nación contraria, debía vencer luego regresar a su campamento y descansar. Sintió como alguien se acercaba la vibración de dos personas que eran desconocidas, Yuuri podía reconocer las vibraciones de sus aliados, tomo su espada y una ballesta cerro los ojos supo cómo estaban armados y en un movimiento con la ballesta derribo al primero con la espada logro terminar con el segundo, con eso ya pudo respirar más tranquilo no sentía a nadie más en esa parte de la ciudad a si que fue caminando hasta su campamento, un pequeño campamento de carpas color gris y café pero donde siempre había alguien esperándole, sus compañeros o algún médico que le atendía de inmediato, esta vez era el primero en regresar así que fue el medico quien le recibió, Yuuri siempre tenía que pasar por una revisión completa para ver que realmente no estuviera herido, las batallas ya no eran como solían serlo antes con grande ejércitos y armas cada vez mas tecnológicas, ahora más bien ahora se trataba de pequeños grupos de ambos lados los cuales se disputaban algún territorio, así que actuar solos era más fácil que actual en conjunto, aunque eso implicaba algunas consecuencias , como el no poder tener una ayuda cuando estas en problemas , pero bueno se tenían que sacrificar algunas cosas, sobre todo en las batallas.

Poco a poco comenzaron a llegar más personas al campamento, el ambiente comenzó a destensarse al ver que todos llegaban bien, dentro de su grupo había alfas, omegas y betas, cada uno usaba sus ventajas estratégicas para hacerlo, la batalla había terminado a su favor lograron recuperar esa gran ciudad o bueno lo que quedaba de las ruinas de esa ciudad, que estaba en un lugar estratégico para el enemigo , para la nación de Elidea ya que estaba situada justo en la ruta que usaban para abastecerse de productos marinos, no era mucho por ahora pero los ayudaría a bajar la moral así como también a que comenzara la escases de alimento, eso y los demás puntos estratégicos lo harían, ese será su plan por ahora , sitiarlos .

Yuri se dispuso a regresar a su lugar de descanso una pequeña carpa, pero fue interceptado por Víctor, un alfa de cabello completamente platinado y largo siempre en una coleta con ojos de un azul muy profundo. - Yuuri, estas bien? - le pregunto su preocupación se estaba reflejando en sus facciones, lo que a Yuuri le dio incluso ternura, Víctor no era como la mayoría de los alfas, dominantes, sino más bien era un alfa más sensible con su entorno y con la gente que le importaba.

-si, estoy como si nunca hubiera entrado a batalla- Yuuri intento sacar sus músculos lo que a Víctor le hiso reír un poco ya que Yuuri podía ser un guerrero como el pero no tenía músculos nada. – está Yuuri bien ve a descansar mañana nos toca un largo camino- debían de regresar a Alea su pueblo, uno de los pueblos que estaban al centro del territorio donde la vida aún seguía su curso normal y la guerra no llegaba más que por los guerreros que entraban y salían de vez en cuando.

La mañana llego para Yuuri como si solo hubiera cerrado los ojos, ya que su cuerpo si estaba algo cansado, pero ese sueño le cayó muy bien ya pudo comenzar la caminata de regreso a su hogar, el primer día de su viaje fue muy ameno, entre platicas sin sentido con sus compañeros o de vez en cuando el silencio bastante cómodo para todos, la aldea estaba a días de distancia así que esa noche acamparon en un bosque, estaban en guerra no podían estar tranquilos por completo debían hacer guardias por parejas. Ese día le tocaba con Chris, un alfa el mejor amigo de Víctor, no le gustaba mucho a Yuuri estar a solas con él porque era un poco mano larga, pero sabiendo leer su comportamiento y su cuerpo era fácil calmarlo o esquivarlo.

Todos fueron ya a descansar su guardia era la primera, de unas dos horas- Houuu no puedo creer que ese pequeño niño algo rechoncho y tímido se convirtiera en uno de los mejore guerreros- comento Chris en voz baja para no molestar a nadie más pero pudiendo hablar bien, Yuuri sonrió un poco avergonzado por eso- No fue fácil, cuando me uní a pelear no tenía mucha confianza en mí pero no podía dejar que por eso no ayudara, yo solo quería ser útil para la gente y defender nuestro estilo de vida, nuestra libertad. – contesto con seguridad Yuuri ,Chris se sorprendió un poco pero asintió- fuiste una inspiración para muchos, creaste a los Earth Warrios, que créeme los alfas y betas solos no hubiéramos podido hacer frente a la cantidad de guerreros de Elidea- la vergüenza de Yuuri seguía aumentando cada vez haciendo que riera un poco torpe- si yo no hice nada solo lo que creía correcto- Chris asintió y ya se quedaron en silencio Yuuri viendo la luna y pensando en lo que Chris le habia dicho, tenia razón el no se daba cuenta en su de los efectos de sus actos en su momento , pero creo algo grande.


	2. Earth Warriors 1

Todo había empezado hace ya casi un año, Elidea comenzó con pequeñas incursiones dentro del territorio de Lanair cosa que no quedo impune, en pocas semanas la tensión entre las dos naciones se hiso aún más grande y termino en guerra, Elidea tenía las de ganar porque sus alfas eran mejor entrenados y en mayor cantidad dentro de su ejército.

-unos años atrás-

El consejo de las diferentes aldeas se reunio para decidir que hacer ante las ofensivas de Elidea, los alfas y betas ya estaban listos para la batalla, pero a pesar de ser una nación muy igualitaria los omegas por no tener fuerza física no entraban dentro de esas batallas, o como decían los viejos del consejo morirían de inmediato, por esa razón los omegas no tenían confianza para la batalla y preferían ayudar desde lejos , desde afuera.

Yuuri había ido a la reunión porque su padre era uno de los concejales de su aldea así que fue por curiosidad, Yuuri siempre fue un chico algo tímido y alegre, pero desde el inicio de la guerra algo en su interior nació, no quería quedarse solo a ver, quería ayudar a su nación, por eso llevaba algunas noches pensando en que podía hacer, como un omega como él podía ayudar y luchar.

Como omega Yuuri no tenía fuerza física, pero si tenía esa conexion fuerte con la tierra, las plantas y los animales había buscado e ingeniado alguna forma para poder usar eso a su favor, había pensado varias cosas pero ahora el asunto era poder decirlo al consejo , decirlo sin salir corriendo, no tenía confianza en sus ideas tal vez le dirían que no, pero por una vez en su vida lo intentaría.

Entro a la sala de consejo se sentó como uno más y espero paciente la palabra hasta que todo lo vieron intrigados

\- Soy Yuuri Katsuki, un omega que viene a pedir la oportunidad de luchar junto a los alfas y los betas- Yuuri estaba decidido aunque claramente nervioso, los concejales primero se negaron así que Yuuri debía de tomar más valor para seguir

\- Si soy un omega pero como omega tengo mis ventajas, que podemos usar a nuestro favor en batalla pueden no aceptar en este momento , pónganme a prueba y verán que …que puedo- Las demás personas dentro de la sala se vieron los unos a los otros creciendo un murmullo entre ellos pero aceptaron al final después de una pequeña discusión.

Pondrían a prueba a Yuuri , para ver si realmente las "ventajas" de un omega podían ser de utilidad dentro del campo de batalla, le dieron algunos días para prepararse después simularían una batalla, Yuuri asintió ante la prueba y salió de la sala espero a su padre que le sonrió y fueron a la posada donde se quedarían esos días, Yuuri no perdió el tiempo después de comer algo salió corriendo para poder pensar alguna estrategia, los alfas fueron dotados con gran fuerza aunque aún era un misterio para que habían surgido la par de los Omegas, muchos decían que era para poder protegerlos pero él no estaba del todo de acuerdo, debía haber una forma en que los omegas también se pudieran proteger por si mismos.

Yuuri encontró un lugar perfecto para entrenar, algo parecido a un jardín o un parque amplio lleno de arboles a sus alrededores con una fuente en medio pasto por todas partes y caminos de tierra roja, se terminó sentando debajo de un gran árbol que proyectaba una sombra bastante agradable, pensando y sintiendo su conexión con la naturaleza, con la tierra y con el aire, esa conexión que solo los omegas podían disfrutar.

Se sumió en sus pensamientos, bajo ese árbol por un buen rato hasta que sintió a un chico alfa que lo saco de sus pensamientos, el chico tal vez solo era unos años más grande que él se preguntó si se encontraba bien o no.

-si me encuentro bien – contesto Yuuri sin dejar de ver hacia el cielo, esa interrupción podía haberlo sacado se sus pensamientos, pero eso le dio la gran idea de su vida ya que se dio cuenta de cómo lo había percibido desde hacía metros.

– gracias me diste la mejor y más grande idea- dijo sonriendo al alfa que más tarde se enteró que se llamaba Víctor el cual se quedó sin entender absolutamente nada, pero le sonrió dejando que Yuuri se fuera a entrenar usar su conexión con la tierra busco algunas armas que sabía manejar por lo menos entendía los principios básicos por como veía que los demás las usaban y en un jardín alejados de se posiciono al sur del parque cerca de unos árboles que estaban muy juntos a pocos metros de distancia comenzó. Víctor se quedó intrigado se alejó un poco para darle espacio pero de igual manera se quedó viéndolo, Yuuri estaba completamente concentrado en lo que hacía como agarraba las armas, su puntería era excepcional, se ayudaba también con las plantas logrando hacer que las raíces de los arboles le crearan escudos, Víctor se quedó completamente asombrado de la fortaleza y determinación de ese omega, eso creo gran interés en el e hiso que siguiera espiándolo en todos sus días de entrenamiento, fueron exactamente dos semanas que tuvo para entrenar incluso su cuerpo algo rellenito bajo un poco de peso demostrando el esfuerzo que había hecho.

El día de la prueba que le pondrían por fin llego, Yuuri estaba algo nervioso pero a la vez seguro se había esforzado había logrado muchas cosas creado estrategias con ballestas, espadas incluso con un arco, estaba de nuevo en el jardín donde había entrando esos días, la prueba consistía en que 4 algas lo atacarían, aunque claro con espadas sin filo y flechas con punta recubiertas de resina de árbol que amortiguaría cualquier ataque, solo era una prueba no querían que se mataran por accidente.

-estoy listo para esto- dijo Yuuri estando ya en su posición, uno de los integrantes del consejo dio la señal de comienzo.

Yuuri vio como como todos comenzaron a atacarle con flechas por lo que hizo una capsula con raíces y ramas de árboles, saco la ballesta por la vibración notaba donde estaba cada alfa había uno que bajo el arco pensando que no lo veía, hiso un movimiento abriendo en dos esa capsula y disparando con la ballesta que le pego justo en el pecho, solo le dejaría un pequeño moretón, habia logrado dejar fuera de combate a el primero, las flechas de los alfas se habían acabado al intentar atacarlo al principio así que prosiguieron con las espadas eran su especialidad la pelea cuerpo a cuerpo, con tres no podía pelear debía dejar fuera de combate a uno primero, se concentró haciendo de nuevo su capsula de ramas y logro igual por raíces someter contra el suelo al alfa de su derecha.

-bien dos fuera de combate- dijo para si mismo Yuuri, pero eso lo agoto ya no podría hacer esa técnica de nuevo por que gasto mucho de su energía ya que no era infinito el poder que le prestaba la tierra.

A lo lejos le veía Víctor fascinado por ese poder y control que tenía el omega.

-es grandioso, realmente fuerte- dijo emocionándose un poco como alfa admiraba ese poder de le daba la tierra a los alfas, en un momento de distracción Yuuri logro desarmar a los otros dos alfas con movimientos agiles de ballesta y espada a la vez. Todos los miembros del consejo que estaban viendo se quedaron completamente asombrados por el omega y su fuerza, eso les hiso cambiar de opinión casi de inmediato, aceptarían a los omegas dentro de sus guerreros.


	3. Earth Warriors 2

Durante las siguientes semanas después de que Yuuri fuera aceptado como guerrero algunos omegas también se animaron para servir en esa guerra. Yuuri se había despedido de sus padres que lo dejaron ir aunque muy a regañadientes, ese fue su primer paso, donde estaba ahora era un campamento donde enviaban a todos los novatos alfas, betas y ahora omegas, en ese campamento se entrenaban para la batalla de manera física y mental al amaestrarlos en resistencia y estrategia. El campamento no era nada excepcional eran carpas grises donde se agrupaban en parejas para dormir, un comedor común y una enfermería para cualquier accidente, todo instalado para suerte de los omegas, cerca de un gran bosque. Yuuri así se sentía más cómodo, él como todos los omegas no se tenían que preocupar por tener que compartir casi todo con los alfas ya que sus etapas de celo estaban bastante controladas, hacia años que se descubrio como mantener bien controladas las épocas de celo con un simple té, mientras no se les pasara tomarlo una vez al mes todo estaba bien y al ser fácil de transportar no importaba donde estuvieran podían tomarlo, y cuando se sintieran cómodos simplemente dejar de tomarlo y así poder tener descendencia con quien quisieran.

Los entrenamientos eran indiferentes en un principio pero luego tenían tiempo para que cada quien entrenara en su especialidad, su día era bastante duro pero nada que no se pudiera sobre llevar, Yuuri con sus demás compañeros omegas solían salir a entrenar cerca del bosque donde su conexión era más fuerte y donde tenían los elementos necesarios para poder entrenar de buena manera.

Ese día por fin podían regresar a su carpa después del duro entrenamiento, habían corrido por varios kilómetros y estaban algo agotados.

-este entrenamiento terminara conmigo- comento Pichit. Pichit era un omega que fue de los primeros en entrar con los guerreros junto con Yuuri, dormían en la misma carpa por lo que se habían convertido en mejores amigos, Pichit era hijo en una familia donde cuyos descendientes de manera directa solo eran alfas, pero esa regla se saltó con él ya que salió omega, el entrar como un guerrero era una prueba para si mismo de que podía ser igual de fuerte que sus hermanos.

-no exageres Pichit el entrenamiento no terminara contigo, bueno no aun, tal vez en una o dos semanas si lo haga – bromeo un poco Yuuri acostándose en la cama para descansar un poco.

-Yuuri que malo eres – contesto Pichit haciendo una cara graciosa- sabes, poder entrenar, saber que puedo pelear, que tenemos fuerza y que podemos ayudar a los demás es grandioso, jamás me sentí así tan vivo y libre- Pichit se acostó en la cama de al lado.

-libertad, suena tan irónico que por una guerra podamos sentirnos así, sentir otro tipo de libertad no? – Yuuri contesto viendo al techo de su carpa.

\- si es algo raro pero tal vez si las cosas no se hubieran dado como se dieron ahora nosotros no hubiéramos podido sentirnos asi de libres, no es que me sintiera oprimido pero me sentía débil ante los alfas y ahora me puedo sentir como cualquier otra persona,- Pichi se levantó y jalo a Yuuri fuera de la carpa– vamos a comer y a darnos una buena ducha en el rio-

Al atardecer cuando el sol aun calentaba bastante fueron al rio que estaba cercano a su campamento, se desnudaron y entraron al agua, el rio era poco profundo y podían sentir el agua fresca por sus cuerpos, también sentían esa ingravidez que proporciona el agua, se relajaron tanto que no se dio cuenta que alguien se acercaba a espiarlos hasta que ya estaba a unos metros de ellos escondido inútilmente detrás de una roca, eso los alerto así que Yuuri uso una rama de árboles junto con Pichit para detenerlo y aprisionarlo contra el suelo, Pichit logro ponerse algo de ropa por que la tenía ya a la mano antes de acercarse al intruso.

-gracias por traerme ropa a mí también- contesto Yuuri ya menos alarmado ya mas bien algo avergonzado al ver que se trataba de Victor, ese alfa que conoció hace unas semanas.- ¿que haces espiándonos? – pregunto Yuuri intentando no mostrar vergüenza por su desnudes.

-perdón yo solo quería ver si los omegas son iguales físicamente que los alfas, pero ya veo que si- Victor se quedó viendo fijamente el cuerpo de Yuuri el cual lo soltó y se fue del lugar avergonzado y un poco molesto, Pichit tardo mas en soltarlo pero sonrió un tanto cómplice y vio que Víctor se fue corriendo.

Ese encuentro termino ya en una simple anécdota, los días de entrenamiento después de eso pasaron bien y tranquilos, entrenaban desde el amanecer hasta media tarde claro con descansos y con comidas.

Ese día su superior mando llamar a Yuuri así él tomo sus cosas y ya fue a su encuentro, fuera de la carpa que servía de oficina estaba su superior y a su lado un chico rubio con cara de enojado.

-Yuuri este es Yuri Plisetsky es un omega, está aquí para integrarse con nosotros sobre todo a tu división a los Earth Warriors, aunque no sabe muy bien controlar su conexión as que por favor ayúdalo a que controle bien su conexión y a que sea un buen guerrero- Yuuri asintió y se quedó pensando un momento, así que así se llamaban su división de omegas. ¿Earth Warriors? Bien no sonaba nada mal.


	4. Reality

Yuuri se llevo a el otro Yuri el cual Pichit prefirió llamar Yurio para poder diferenciarlo de su amigo cuando lo llamara, aunque a Yurio pareció no gustarle al final termino aceptando el nombre, fueron los tres juntos hasta una parte del bosque donde pudieran sentarse bajo los árboles y donde comenzaran con lo básico, hacer que Yurio lograra una conexión, generalmente los omegas podían mantener esa conexión sin mucho problema desde una edad temprana pero cuando eso no pasaba había formas que también podían ayudar a hacerlo, los tres se sentaron en ese claro del bosque.

-bien Yurio comencemos, según me dijiste tu conexión está completamente abandonada así que haremos algo para que puedas hacerla de una sola vez, puede que no lo logres, pero si te concentras veras funciona-

\- claro que podré hacerlo, si no lo hacía es porque no tenía ninguna utilidad- dijo algo hostil Yurio, Yuuri solo suspiro para no alterarse.

\- está bien solo sigue mi voz y cada uno de los pasos- Pichit estaba atrás de Yuuri sentado, viendo con interés lo que hacían y como podía manejar la situación su amigo.- bien cierra tus ojos, respira profundo primero intenta no pensar en nada o por lo menos no en mucho- estuvieron en esa etapa unos cuantos minutos -ahora siente el viento, siente como circula alrededor de tu cuerpo, también siente la tierra debajo de ti, como está viva y otras criaturas la habitan, ahora en cuanto sientas como si algo te halara déjate llevar no te asuste solo deja que tu Yo individual se disperse y no seas algo ajeno a la naturaleza si no algo que está en su interior y en completa armonía- la voz de Yuuri era muy suave parecida a un susurro del mar al reventar con las roca en un día de suave brisa.

Yurio se quedó así por un buen tiempo sentado con los ojos cerrados dejándose llevar por la sensación de unidad, estableciendo realmente una conexión esa conexión que por años no había podido alcanzar la había logrado en esos momentos, Yurio abrió los ojos después de un rato viéndole con una completa satisfacción incluso superioridad.

-lo logre no necesito más tu ayuda, todo lo demás lo voy a poder hace yo solo – se levantó y sin que Yuuri pudiera decir nada y salió de ese lugar para al parecer entrenar solo, Yurio era orgulloso y no se dejaría ayudar por alguien más.

Los días pasaron tranquilamente Yurio después del entrenamiento físico solía perderse para poder entrar solo su control y poder de la naturaleza, Yuuri no insistió con él al fin y al cabo él mismo había logrado todo solamente así de manera autodidacta.

Pero los días tranquilos no duraron por mucho tiempo, estaban en guerra y ya había una invasión a un pequeño pueblo cerca de donde estaba situado su campamento, así que todos los líderes de los diferentes equipos de batalla estaban dentro de la sala de reuniones.

-es tiempo de actuar, todo tienen un nivel de entrenamiento para poder lidiar con esto- dijo Yakov uno de los superiores dentro del campamento- es hora de demostrar para que están aquí, para ayudar y demostrar también que es lo que todos podemos hacer, haremos las parejas de batalla y nos vemos todos en el frente recuerden todo lo que aprendieron y busquen regresar bien- con esas palabras todos salieron fueron a cambiarse con ropas de combate, los alfas y betas solían llevar ropas color café y verdes de un material grueso para poderles dar protección, también armaduras de madera o metal en diferentes partes del cuerpo donde se ocupaba más protección por ser partes de órganos vitales, por su parte los omegas llevaban diferente vestimenta, era color verde casi por completo, de un material más ligero pero con una gran movilidad, iban descalzos y solo con protección de metal en los antebrazos.

Fueron caminando hasta donde se separarían todos para ir en diferentes direcciones donde se habían visto que había enemigos, Yuuri estaba con su compañero de equipo con Víctor bueno les encomendaron también a Yurio para que lo cuidaran ya que era el que tenía menor experiencia pero no por eso no entraría a batalla ocupaban a todos los guerreros posibles que consideraran que no se podía cuidar a Yurio le molesto y estaba bastante irritable aunque se tuvo que calmar para poder hacer bien su trabajo en batalla.

\- trabajan en pareja para que lo que no ve uno el otro lo cubra, su debilidad y sus virtudes se complementan, adelante a la batalla recuerden esta es la realidad- fue lo último que dijo Yakov antes de que pudieran comenzara a ir a la batalla, Yuuri noto como muchos alzaban una plegaria a sus dioses en busca de protección o de alguna guía espiritual, Yuuri hiso lo mismo hacia su diosa de la tierra mientras caminaban hasta la orilla del poblado que estaba sitiado.

Los equipos se dispersaron el lugar ya estaba despoblado, al parecer la gente había podido escapar a algún lugar cercano a refugiarse, no siempre contaban con esa suerte, de igual manera tenían que comenzar con la batalla recuperar ese lugar porque estaba puesto en un lugar estratégico a las orillas de un lago que proveía de agua a gran parte del territorio.

Yuuri fue caminando a lado de Víctor y Yurio a ellos les toco la parte oeste, estaba lleno de piedras de algunos edificios ya caídos, Yuuri caminaba descalzo para poder sentir las vibraciones de los diferentes animales y personas que pudiera haber cerca, no tardó mucho en encontrar un grupo de enemigos, no más de 4, ellos tres podían acabarlos con facilidad.

-hay cuatro personas a unos 20 metros de nosotros, están concentrados todos en un mismo lugar al parecer vigilando provisiones- dijo Yuuri Yurio se dio cuenta de ellos también así que les guio por la mejor ruta, buscaron un lugar para refugiarse primero

-ve por la derecha Yurio , Yuuri por la izquierda y yo seguiré este camino los emboscamos- comento Victor, que entre los tres era el mejor estratega- Yuuri crea una barrera de plantas para evitar que huyan si los puedes inmovilizar mejor , eso va para ti también Yurio – comento y los Yuris asintieron, fueron de manera ágil casi como un gato, sin hacer mucho ruido.

Yurio fue el primero en salir creando la primera barrera de raíces de manera rápida, era una pared que media más de 3 metros de altura y se extendía a cada lado de él, los enemigos se dieron cuenta y tomaron sus armas para atacar a Yurio el cual con sigilo logro trepar por la barrera de raíces y desde las alturas con mucha destreza lanzar, Yuuri salió también de su escondite haciendo lo mismo que Yurio creando la barrera del mismo tamaño pero el entrado su espada , Víctor fue el último en entrar cuando ya la barrera lograba crear un lugar cerrado de batalla, desde las alturas Yurio les ayudaba con las flechas mientras que dentro de ese círculo de batalla Yuuri y Víctor peleaban cuerpo a cuerpo y con sus espadas, ambos tenían diferentes tipos de pelea Víctor era rudo usando siempre la fuerza para lograr hacer el mayor daño y Yuuri era de pies ligeros y se movía fácilmente.

Yuuri logro someter a uno de los enemigos solo por medio de las raíces de los arboles, Yurio había acabado el con otro pero los últimos dos estaban peleando contra Victor, Yuuri corrió viendo con terror que uno de los enemigos estaba por lanzar un ataque letal contra Víctor, el cuerpo de Yuuri actuó casi solo y de un movimiento con su espada hiso un tajo profundo en la espalda del enemigo, el cual se desplomo de inmediato después de un momento se dio cuenta que estaba ya sin vida, Victor siguió concentrado y logro eliminar al último, en total cada uno mato a un enemigo y el tercero estaba capturado y seria llevado de rehén.

Yuuri estaba en shock, había quitado su primera vida, tenía las manos ya manchadas de sangre, fue la primera vez que entendió la magnitud de la guerra, esa era la realidad matar o morir una dura realidad para él.

-Yuuri tenemos que seguir luego regresamos por el rehén – dijo Víctor a Yuuri el cual tuvo que salir de su shock debía moverse solo asintió y siguieron hacia el siguiente grupo de enemigos.


	5. Return

Lamento haber tardado tanto en actualizar, pero aquí está el capítulo.

La batalla debía seguir no se podían quedar simplemente sin hacer nada, no sabían si los otros equipos habían logrado tener éxito dentro de su misión, así que, sí podían, debían ir a ayudar, aunque estuviera aún algo mal. Yuuri logró regresar en sí salir del shock de haber matado alguien, matar fue mucho para su mente, pero se forzó a avanzar y no quedarse estancado en eso, que tenía una misión y por esa razón debía seguir y mostrar su fortaleza, eso no debía frenarlo.

Yuuri y Yurio seguían caminando descalzos buscando o intentando sentir la vibración de algunas personas cercanas o enemigos, detrás de unas ruinas ambos Yuris sintieron que había una pelea así que los tres fueron, esperaron un poco pero antes de atacar sintieron por medio de la vibraciones cómo sus compañeros habían caído por el combate, se quedaron por un momento paralizados pero después de unos segundos lograron moverse nuevamente, debían terminar con ellos porque habían matado a sus compañeros y si no los mataban, ellos los matarían , Yuuri se subió a una de las construcciones en ruinas, solo con su arco y flechas mato a dos enemigos que estaban completamente desprevenidos celebrando su victoria, la mente de Yuuri se había nublado no sabía si era por el dolor de perder compañeros, , la adrenalina de la batalla o simplemente ambos pero hiso que al igual que su mente se nublara también su cuerpo se moviera casi de manera automática desencadenando la muerte de los enemigos, cuando logro regresar completamente en sí, Yuuri solo pudo ver como Víctor y Yurio lo veían con asombro incluso un poco de miedo pero no dijeron nada, solo asintieron con la cabeza en señal de que debían seguir, caminaron dejando los cuerpos tanto de enemigos como de compañeros, luego regresarían por sus compañeros para darles un entierro digno.

-regreso al presente-

Yuuri se quedó toda la noche pensando en su inicio dentro de esa gran guerra que, a pesar de que habían pasado ya tres años de eso, no había terminado, esperaba que no se extendiera muchísimo más. Cuando menos se dio cuenta Yuuri, ya había comenzado a mecer, era hora de continuar con su regreso a casa. Pasaría unos días con sus familiares luego regresaría al campamento donde vivía desde ya hacía tres años y donde aún seguía entrenando.

Siguieron en el camino aún faltaban de uno a dos días de viaje, Yuuri estaba algo cansado de su última batalla y también porque en la noche no durmió nada por estar dentro de sus pensamientos.

—YUURIIIIII te ves muy cansado déjame cargarte —se le acercó Víctor y sin que pudiera decir nada lo puso en su espalda.

Yuuri se quiso negar, pero al final lo agradeció ya que realmente ocupaba descansar.

—Gracias—dijo Yuuri en la espalda de Víctor agarrando su largo cabello poniéndoselo a un lado- un día terminare enredado en tu cabello –decía Yuuri, su voz ya era suave y algo apagada puesto que estaba realmente muy cansado, Víctor logro llevarlo por más de la mitad del camino ese día, a Yuuri realmente le gustaba Víctor de una manera romántica pero no sabía si Víctor igualmente gustaba de él. Víctor solía mandarle mensajes a Yuuri algo confusos que fácilmente se podían confundir con amabilidad por eso no daba ningún paso ni avanzaba por ninguna de las dos partes.

El viaje duro solo dos días más y por fin estaba en casa, en cuanto llego a lo que antes fue su hogar, de inmediato abrazó a sus padres y a su familia, los que eran de las aldeas cercanas al campamento podían ir a visitar a su familia unos días, ventaja que no tenían Víctor, Pichit ni tampoco Yurio los cuales estaban ya en el campamento.

—Víctor …. Te he visto últimamente más cerca de mi preciado Yuuri, ¿qué es lo que tramas con él?, ¿qué oscuras intenciones tienes?, quiero decirte que no dejare a mi amigo con cualquiera, aunque bueno, tú no eres cualquiera, creo que contigo si lo dejaría –Víctor dibujo una gran sonrisa en su rostro y jugó un poco con un mechón de su cabello.

—Pichit, tu sabes perfectamente cuales son mis intenciones con Yuuri, sabes que quiero amarlo y que él me ame, también quiero protegerlo, aunque claro, creo que sería más reciproco. Yuuri terminaría protegiéndome en muchas ocasiones. También quiero muchos bebés, pero con la guerra creo que no es un buen momento para pensar en tener hijos—Pichit sonrió completamente, sabía que Víctor tramaba algo, solo buscaba que se lo confirmara así que le sonrió con algo de complicidad

—HARE QUE USTEDES DOS TERMINEN JUNTOS! –Pichit sabía también que Yuuri gustaba de Víctor pero por sus aún inseguridades no solía decir nada, así que era hora de que el "Cupido Pichit" saliera a la acción, tendrían unos días tranquilos cerca de dos semanas de descanso antes de regresar bien al entrenamiento o a la batalla, esas serían las dos semanas donde triunfaría el amor, Pichit se encargaría de eso.

Yuuri había salido a caminar por la aldea, algunos niños que solían jugar en los patios de las casas se asomaban por las bardas para verlo, ya era una celebridad en su pueblo natal sobre todo con los pequeños omegas los cuales lo veían como un ejemplo a seguir, para Yuuri eso era un gran alago, ser el ejemplo a seguir de alguien.

Su madre lo acompañaba en su paseo por el pueblo, Yuuri sabía que su madre vivía con el constante miedo de que un día simplemente ya no regresaría y solo llegara alguien a dar la notificación de que su pequeño omega había muerto en batalla, por esa razón buscaba ir a visitarla cada que podía, mandarle cartas muy seguido para intentar calmar sus nervios.

—Mi Yuuri, ahora eres más apuesto y fuerte— Dijo la madre de Yuuri mientras seguían caminando, aunque también sentía como lo tocaba en la pancita y los brazos, notando que cada vez su omega se hacía más fuerte físicamente, aunque sin perder su complexión delgada delicada y ágil.

—Lo de apuesto no sé, lo de fuerte… si, un poco-le contesto Yuuri mientras se sentaban en una banquita que estaba debajo de algunos árboles de manzanas—acabamos de regresar de una misión pero no me ha pasado nada y no estoy herido—Yuuri y su madre pudieron platicar de su última misión las cosas que paso y siempre diciéndole que no se había dañado haciendo que quedara algo más tranquila, al regresar a casa pudo pasar a su antiguo cuarto donde pudo descansar, y para la cena, ya toda la familia estaba reunida platicando sobre lo algunas cosas interesantes de la vida de cada integrante de la familia, ese era un muy buen ambiente tranquilo, sin problemas podía abstraerse en ese ambiente tranquilo por un largo rato.

Al siguiente día salió nuevamente a caminar cerca del pueblo, todo estaba rodeado de espesos bosques con pinos enormes que muchas veces tapaban el sol haciendo un ambiente fresco aún en los días más calurosos, Yuuri al llegar al principio del bosque decidió quitarse los zapatos para seguir su camino, disfrutando de las vibraciones que le daba la naturaleza, notando dónde se encontraban los árboles, aves y animales, todo en ese bosque era tan común pero a la vez tan diferente para él, sin embargo lo disfrutaba.

Al caminar por esos lugares se dio cuenta de su futuro tan incierto, no sabía si podría regresar o no a disfrutar de esos paisajes otra vez, entrenar e ir a la batalla hacía que la muerte siempre estuviera a la vuelta de la esquina, eso es algo que ni Yuuri ni nadie dentro de los guerreros podían ignorar, por esa razón vivían cada día como si fuese el ultimo, sobre todo cuando eran días tranquilos y felices.

—Espero que algún día esta guerra termine y así todos podamos tener una familia sin ningún peligro– se dijo a si mismo Yuuri, él realmente quería tener hijos vivir en un pueblo tranquilo, pero bueno, eso para Yuuri solamente era una posibilidad remota, pero por la cual pondría todo su esfuerzo para conseguir un mundo sin guerra donde todos los humanos realmente pudieran convivir tranquilos y en armonía, ya fueran alfas, omegas o betas.

Yuuri siguió con su paseo por el bosque por un par de horas más, después fue a su casa a disfrutar de la compañía de su familia. Al final del día guardo sus cosas y se tuvo que despedir nuevamente, siempre diciendo que regresaría pronto a visitarlos y que no se preocuparan.

Su campamento no se encontraba muy lejos así que llegó en pocas horas caminando, la primera imagen que tuvo dentro del campamento fue algo extraña, era Pichit y Victor comiendo juntos, hablando y planeando cosas apuntándolas en un papel que, en cuanto Yuuri se acercó curioso, lo guardaron actuando algo sospechosos, esos dos no sabían para nada actuar pero igualmente Yuuri decidió no indagar en eso, no por el momento, sabía que tarde o temprano sabría las cosas que esos dos planeaban.


End file.
